Lost Love
by MckayZielke
Summary: Naruto was hurt and now he's moved to recover. When he meets Kimimaro things change, he lets himself open, and hopes for a something new. What will he do when he falls for the new kid? And how will he deal when his old lover comes back. Naru/Kimi/Gaa/Sas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters below belong to masashi kishimoto, not me, i receive no profit from writing this.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, a pair of black headphones attached to each ear. He calmly strode past the entrance of his school, uncaring of the 'no iPod' policy. The teen would just tell them to fuck off, as per usual. His usually shockingly blue eyes were dull as his head bobbed with the rhythm of walking and to the music thumping too loudly in his ears. He didn't even really know what he was listening to (sounded a little like Maroon 5 but he could be wrong) and he really didn't care so long as it was loud enough to hurt, to make his eardrums vibrate almost to the point of exploding.

He is a masochist; he loves pain. Society had shaped him that way and then told him it was wrong, made him suppress it so he wouldn't disgust everyone.

Naruto didn't look up as someone tapped his shoulder, he didn't care about…

The smack of his earphone upon his ear made him glare up at the person who had dared to touch him in this new school. Didn't people know how to leave others alone?

"What?" he snapped, his eyes narrow, his whole body defensive. Every time he had to change schools, every time someone thought they could pick on him because he was short, small, weak looking, it meant he would have to make an example of him.

The other teen hesitated for a moment, the triangle tattoos on his cheeks a bright red, "Well, uh, um…" he was unnerved by Naruto's glare, that was good.

"Is there something important you need to tell me?"

"Well, you're the new kid, right?" Naruto nodded his head slowly, "Cool, my name's Inuzuka Kiba," he smiled nervously. "I think I'm supposed to show some new kid around…"

"Naruto."

"You got a last name?" the brown-eyed boys nerves had evaporated in an instant and he was suddenly all buddy-buddy with Naruto, which disturbed him.

"Yeah," there was an awkward silence in which Naruto and Kiba stared each other down in an almost hostile manner. Kiba seemed to have mood swings much like Naruto's old self.

"Yo, Kiba," a chubby boy holding a bag of beef jerky—hopefully beef and not deer—waddled up with a smile on his thick face, his eyes small in his large face.

"Chouji," Kiba breathed, his eyes crinkling with happiness, companionship.

Naruto felt bile rise in his throat, his head spinning with disgust, _companionship_ was something he was unfamiliar with, something he envied, something he had desired since…but he couldn't think of that: it hurt way too much. The blonde tried to sneak off, sure the imbeciles were too distracted with each other to notice the new kid slipping away, but he was wrong.

"Uff," a male taller than Naruto had been ready to ambush him with a hug and did so with gusto after Naruto bumped into him. "Hello new friend!" he yelled in Naruto's ear, his voice strange and so very loud.

"Let go of me!" Naruto cried, feeling his old self slip out and show his face for a moment when the teen's enthusiasm reached his ears. That was why it was strange; people in his first high school hadn't known what the word enthusiasm meant.

The male let him go and Naruto spun around angrily to glare at the being. He gaped suddenly, his eyes wide when he noticed the very form fitting green suit and red weight belt-thing around the teen's waist. His body was cut, in tip-top shape: he could probably crush Naruto if he wanted to without really trying. But his muscles were subtle, their power only so sure in Naruto's eyes because he _knew _what lean muscles could do. His fingers instantly went up to the scar just above his heart, a dull ache flaring to life with the thought. He didn't like looking at this kid anymore, he hadn't even from the start, but he reminded Naruto of _him_ so he defiantly turned to his left.

Why was he surrounded? Was this an ambush or something? There was yet another boy there (of course it was a guy, this was an all boy academy) who had medium length spiky hair in a high ponytail and a bored look on his face. His eyes were dull but Naruto—back in his defensive mind-set curtsy of _him_—could see the immense inelegance behind their dull luster; not someone to mess with intellectually.

"Troublesome," the ponytail sporting teen mumbled as he looked at the group surrounding Naruto, he could see the flicker of affection and annoyance in his brown eyes and Naruto felt his old self come back, aching to have that connection with someone again.

_I can't, _he berated harshly, _people are only out to hurt me. My past is too horrific and I know it._ The harsh thoughts never helped but they locked his old self (his _happy_ self) back away.

"Who are you calling trou…?"

"Calm down, he says that to everyone and about everything."

Naruto about lost his freaking mind. Yet another boy had joined their circle, his hair very long and a muddy brown while his eyes were soft and so pale (and pupil-less) that they looked almost white. He was pretty, like a girl. Thankfully Naruto wasn't into brunettes.

Funny, everyone crowding him had some shade of brown hair…

Naruto slipped the headphone that Dog-Breath (AKA Kiba) had knocked from his ear and slipped away, his music thrumming loudly in his ears once more. The group didn't stop him this time (the girly one seemed against the idea of grabbing him in the first place) so the bell must have rung or something.

The blonde haired blue-eyed boy rushed up the large steps leading into the expensive school, wishing, not for the first time, that his grandfather, Jiraiya wasn't so rich. He wouldn't have to deal with all the snobby people that came with money if he was poor. Then again he wouldn't have an awesome iPod, plenty of money for his gigantic appetite, or his 1969 olds Cutlass 442, nicknamed Kit because of the way Naruto and his grandpa had tricked it out.

He was caught in a tumult of moving bodies that all knew exactly where they were going the moment he walked through the large double doors. He didn't. Of course. New kids were assigned guides but he had ditched his without a second thought. Naruto was much better finding his way around on his own anyway.

The blonde looked up at the numbers that signaled which class was which and he figured he was on the wrong side of the building for his homeroom, remembering where it was because of Open House. He pushed his way through the thronging bodies, his tan skin so dark compared to the traditional Japanese pale all around him.

Did anyone go out in the sun here? Everyone back in his old home was almost always outside, locked out of their houses by annoyed parents who had better things to do then deal with their troublesome and spoiled children. The majority had been dark to tan like Naruto and the pale ones stood out, flushing to white like _him._

Naruto paused; hand over the scar again until he was shoved roughly from behind by the bully he had been expecting since he had first stepped foot onto the large campus. Every time school had started over at his old school (which had been the boondocks of rich-kids) a guy got it into his head that the scrawny kid with big, vulnerable eyes was easy to pick on.

"Watch it, nerd." He jeered as if Naruto had run into him, his friends laughed too hard at his joke as they decided to surround Naruto, not even giving him time to try to walk away from the brewing fight like the pussy-bullies at his old school had. These guys seemed serious enough to give him trouble, which was something he was unaccustomed to.

Naruto sighed, turning to look upon the tall guy who had dared to taunt him. He had really orange hair and a fat body, his thick legs were long and his arms huge with muscle, but mostly fat. He reeked too.

"Leave him alone, Jirobo," a calm voice demanded from behind the huge figure.

The other three around Naruto frowned, their fun gone with that simple sentence. Twins stood to beside each other, hands gently touching, their skin pale, their lips died a bright green, one had a look of annoyance on his face while the other smiled gleefully. There was also a tan guy (darker than Naruto even) who had boring brown hair and eyes. Compared to the rest of the group he was plain.

Naruto pushed past the one called Jirobo and saw the older teen that had spoken. He had white hair, cropped just above his shoulders with two clumps bound with beads on either side of his head and his part was in small zigzags down the middle of his head. His eyes were a shocking green lined with red and his skin was very pale, almost sickly so.

He was gorgeous.

The blonde blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and walking off, certain that he never wanted to see his lovely face again. It had been frighteningly familiar in expression to _him—_before he had turned so cold, before _he _had stopped loving Naruto—and he just couldn't handle falling for someone like that again. He wouldn't be able to live through that kind of heartbreak a second time.

Naruto would honestly much rather die.

Naruto wanted to walk right out of his homeroom the moment he saw the teen in the bright green leotard waving wildly at him, the genius kid from before sitting beside him looking very bored and about ready to pass out.

The blonde ignored the two, settling for someone in the corner of the room with black hair (cut dangerously close to a bowl-style like the leotard idiot) and dark black eyes. They almost reminded Naruto of _him_ but they were too blank, the glint missing that marked _his _eyes.

He could deal with the copy if it meant avoiding the two weirdoes.

* * *

Naruto followed the guy to his next class, finding it lucky that Sai had the same class as him after homeroom. Turns out that the thing in the leotard had a name (shocking I know), and it was Rock Lee while the genius (who really is a genius with an IQ of two-freaking-hundred) was named Nara Shikamaru. They had weight training together and Naruto was a little shocked that Sai (with his tallness and smallness all rolled into one) had actually volunteered for the class that was basically P.E on steroids. A lot of steroids; many, many more steroids than his old school's weight training, but we'll get back to that later.

Naruto pulled off his button-up shirt and tossed it into his borrowed locker before shoving a dark red t-shirt over his torso. He jumped when he noticed that Sai was watching him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, hands on his pants button, ready to pull it out and then his zipper down.

"I'm just checking to make sure you actually have a penis."

Naruto felt his eye twitch, his body dropping about three degrees in temperature; it was dangerous to insult Naruto's manhood. "You what?"

Sai opened his mouth to repeat what he said when the weight training teacher burst into the locker room, his black eyes round, shinny black hair in a perfectly straight bowl cut, and green leotard (red belt included, holding twenty pound weights) form fitting.

In other words a larger version of Rock Lee…

"Yosh!" he cried as he did his 'good guy pose', something Naruto was already familiar with which made him want to groan. Not even knowing the man for ten minutes he could already tell what some of his strange quirks were.

Something told him that there would be many more where his 'good guy pose' came from.

"What is taking my youthful students so long to get ready?!" Naruto looked around and noticed that he and Sai were the only ones left in the locker room. The others (having been in forms of this class) had changed in record time to avoid whatever torture Naruto and Sai were about to endure for their slowness.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sai was very familiar with this man's way of teaching, he had just decided to be slow for a perfectly good reason (in his mind). Which was to see if Naruto had a penis…

"Uh," Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of the formfitting leotard, unable to understand how the teacher could get away with such a blatant scoff at dress code much like his mini clone.

"I was antagonizing poor Naruto-kun here, sensei. We will be out shortly."

Gai-sensei frowned at them, "You will have to make up for your laziness, Sai. Fourteen laps around the track in five minutes or else it doubles, starting the moment you leave this room!" and with that Gai bounced out of the room, his tight ass clenched constantly.

"You took the heat all by yourself," Naruto mumbled, shocked.

"You should feel lucky that I even talk to you," Sai smiled one of his obviously fake smiles as he pulled on his knee-length shorts. "Next time sensei won't be so easy on you."

"Well…thanks…" it almost hurt Naruto to say that tiny word but it was the least he could do.

* * *

By the time Naruto dragged himself out of weight training his muscles were screaming at him. At his old school it hadn't been nearly that horrid, they had just run a little more and just did a little bit more than in regular class. But Gai's class had been _insanely _freaking difficult. Naruto had ended up getting assigned to run five laps around the mile long track with twenty pound weights on each ankle and a forty-pound weight on his shoulders. Every time he walked for more than ten seconds he'd had to run another lap, which had tacked up his total laps to twenty.

He would have to finish them tomorrow.

Gai had a unique system of torture. He would assign a (impossible) task to each of his students with different amounts of challenge depending on how they looked physically and would have a whole list (maybe ten long for the whole semester) for them: when they complete a task they move on to the next one that was a little bit harder than the first which was like skipping level ten (with a character from the beginning of a game) to level fifteen in a video game.

Impossible.

Most people didn't even finish and would have to take his class until they did get done with their list. Sai (like most victims) hadn't known about his cruelties when he had signed up and this was currently his third time taking the class.

Naruto was so utterly and wonderfully blessed that he hadn't been put in Gai's fourth block class. Which had been so mind-boggling that Sai had had to repeat himself three times before he would almost believe it and even then it hadn't sunk in completely. The first year Gai had begun teaching at Kishou High the teachers had complained about their students being too tired to do anything in the class and so he let all blocks off easy except the last one. Easy! Naruto couldn't imagine how he could make it any harder.

The exhausted teen trudged dutifully to his next class; sighing at how he would be forced to use his brain in whatever math he was taking (probably basic Algebra) this time. When he walked in he immediately noticed a silver haired teacher sitting behind the desk, half his face hidden by a flat black mask that ended somewhere beneath his teacher-issue shirt. His visible eye was serene and reading a manga that Naruto instantly recognized.

"So," he said a he strode up, his old self rolling out of him in tumbles, now that Naruto was able to forget about _him _in short bursts. "You like my grandfather's work?" the only thing Jiraiya had done with his life was write a cheesy pornographic manga series that became so utterly famous that he hadn't needed to do anything else to earn a living. But the old fart had gotten bored one day and had invented the electric can opener. Bastard…

So Naruto's granddad was stinking rich and him along with the old fart, especially if he were to die since he was the sole beneficiary of the grotesque fortune.

The teacher raised his head from his book and regarded Naruto for about one second before recognition shined in his visible eye. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You a big fan then?" Naruto chuckled, Jiraiya loved meeting people in random everyday places as perverted as him so that he might have an idea for new material. Jiraiya rubbed off on Naruto so much that theories were already running through his head. Something about a student-teacher secret relationship…

"Of course, ask anyone who knows me, or sees me everyday. I'm always reading one novel or two…"

"I'll tell him about you," Naruto smiled when the man gaped at him, "Yup, I'm not lying. Have done it a hundred times and Jiraiya hasn't gotten mad yet."

"Really?" the man was leaning toward Naruto, his eye glowing with an intensity Naruto hadn't seen before. Maybe this was Jiraiya's biggest (except for the loon that had tried to cut off his hair) fan.

Naruto nodded his head before he went and found a seat in the room. His body still ached and he was so tired…maybe taking a nap in this class wouldn't hurt. He was right; it wasn't hard to pass out in this class. His sensei was almost constantly submerged in his book and he only spoke whenever the class got too rowdy. It was probably this slow because it was the first day of the new-year but it didn't really make a difference to Naruto.

His other two classes were Science of some kind and Honors Lit. that Naruto found very ironic: _he _would never believe that Naruto could have gotten into an honors class. In whatever Science class he had Kiba and the girly teen had been in it and Naruto had learned that the one with long hair actually had a name, and it was Hyuuga Neji who was from a rich (duh, poor people didn't go to prestigious high schools) and very traditional family. In his Lit. class Naruto knew a guy named Aburame Shino (who, it turns out was in his homeroom) and Kimimaro was in there as well, with his bright green eyes and smooth pale skin.

Did everyone that seemed sane have to look like _him_ in some way or another? Or was it that Naruto was just looking for him, needing to see him one last time? Things had never really been resolved between the two of them…

"Oi, Naruto-kun," a deep voice cried, smooth and subtle yet demanding in a strange way.

The teen didn't turn; he hadn't heard the cry over his music as he strode leisurely to his baby. Kit started up when he got within the two-meter zone and idled, waiting. The kids that had gathered around his car jumped, not expecting it to start on its own. The blonde reached out to open the driver's side door when it was opened for him, a pale hand upon the beer bottle brown door.

He pulled a headphone free from his ear, "Yeah, Kimimaro-sempai?"

"This is a very nice car."

"Thank you," Kit chirped happily, his voice reverberating from the stereo as he registered what Kimimaro said.

"Way cool," whispered a guy in awe who was apparently a car fanatic.

Naruto stared at Kimimaro who stared back, "Do you know why I stopped Jirobo?" it seemed like Kit talking hadn't even phased Kimimaro which was very weird, Naruto's genius (many would disagree) grandfather had invented the system that Kit worked on so no one else but Naruto had a car this smart, not even Jiraiya. The old fart hadn't been able to make another work just like Naruto's, all smart and funny. His other cars had turned into snobs…

"No," Naruto said as he took a step closer, trying to get into his car. A hand snapped out and wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips flush with Kimimaro's.

"Because you are ethereal," he breathed before letting Naruto go rather abruptly.

Naruto was unfazed—used to worse random (and hot) moments from _him_—as he stepped into his car, the hand stitched leather hugging his body in a relaxing embrace. Kimimaro closed his door and Naruto drove out of the parking lot, speeding almost the entire way home.

He loved going fast.

"Naruto-kun," the car said, turning down the commercials on the radio rather than finding a different station that Naruto liked. "How was your first day?"

"Boring," Naruto sighed, knowing that Jiraiya would probably be too busy to ask him about his day so he would unload on his car…partially.

"Anyone make the list?" Back in the day—when his heartache had been out of control—he had gone on a rampage and anyone that pissed him off in the least would be found dead the next day, never a trace of the killer somehow. Did I mention that Naruto loves all of the CSI-type shows?

Naruto thought about it; had anyone pissed him off enough that they no longer deserved to live? "Not yet, I'm giving them more of a chance to prove themselves."

Sometimes Naruto believed that Kit knew him too well. "Is the decrease in list due to being happy or just being away from…?"

"Don't say _his_ name!" Naruto snapped, gripping the steering wheel too hard, his knuckles turning white with pressure.  
The car was unfazed, as per usual; "I would not do that to you, Naruto-kun."

The rest of the ride home was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto leaned back, his head spinning with a rush of drugs. Whatever the hell he had gotten from his old hookup in his last school as a going away present was some strong stuff. His ceiling was spinning, distorting as it made lazy rotations. He could see _his _face in the convulsing images on the ceiling for a moment before he sat up—head rushing even more due to moving so quickly—and turned on his T.V. He hadn't wanted to play any video games but he felt like looking at _his _face would just be too hard right now.

Naruto had a theory that, when in some 'other' mind, he became five times better at Halo 3. He never dared to play rank when in 'another' mind but he seemed to pone a lot more than usual.

Nerds have a tendency to be totally bitching at video games anyway.

The ping of his microwave going off in the kitchen two doors down had Naruto rushing out of his room (in the middle of a team slayer game) to nab the Hot Pocket before Jiraiya could decide that he had been the one to put it in the microwave. Naruto practically moaned with the first bite, his body tingling with delight as his munchies were met with the most wonderful treat in the world. Well second most but eating ramen had been something he had done with _him_ and he just couldn't stomach that food anymore. The burn of the hot meat in the Hot Pocket made him moan for real, the scolding heat sending tremors down his body.

Naruto attacked his Hot Pocket hungrily in the kitchen, sitting on the cold linoleum floor that was oddly so comfortable that he felt like lying down and taking a nap. He finished his burning Hot Pocket and considered the blue carpet—more like navy in Naruto's opinion but Jiraiya's maid insisted that it was a regular blue—for a moment before slowly laying down. He shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable on the thin carpet. He rolled around until he eventually fell off of the carpet and found himself face down on the linoleum, freezing suddenly. The blonde stood, his boxers too exposing as he rushed to his room and jumped into his bed. He crawled rapidly under the covers and shivered for a couple of minutes before letting himself take a quick nap.

Naruto jerked awake when his cell phone screeched Chocolate Disco—by a Japanese techno band called Perfume—at him, announcing Jiraiya's call loudly.

"What?" he asked gruffly, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. The clock said it was almost eleven; his high was gone.

"_Where the hell is Katrine?_"

"How the hell should I know, she's your maid?"

There was a long pause and then a groan, "_Never mind, I found her._" He hung up without warning, the dialing tone annoying in Naruto's ear as he sat up and shoved his blankets away from his body. Tonight was most definitely going to be one of those.

He creped out of his bed, his legs stiff from being in the fetal position for three hours, and stumbled across the hall to his bathroom. Without flicking on the light he lifted the seat and pissed into the orange bowl with a relish while simultaneously picking his nose. He wiped the buggers on some toilet paper when he finished peeing and he flushed the toilet, watching the yellow pee and soaked toilet paper twirl in the bowl until it was gone. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes baggy with his exhausted state of mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

The one that had left him behind.

The one that had stabbed him—trying to get him in the heart but missing and puncturing the area right above it.

The one that had stolen his heart and ripped it to pieces because _he _had felt like it.

Because Naruto hadn't even really meant anything to _him_: not even in the end of it all.

The blonde's depressing thoughts spiraled out of control until he finally realized that he was standing in his bathroom, door wide open, with his boxers around his knees. Katrine would not appreciate such a sight after all. He pulled up his bland boxers and stumbled over something in the dark, cursing loudly as he kicked whatever it was into a distant corner before stomping back to his room.

The clock now read midnight and Naruto felt so stupid for standing in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes. Time had flown by very quickly as it usually did when he thought about _him. _Nights had always been their thing: they would always sneak out, cause trouble, get high. _He_ had introduced weed and other substances of the same nature to Naruto in the first place which the blonde found highly ironic now. It seemed to make him smarter the more he did it.

He grumbled something about cleaning his room when a shoe caught his pinky toe and made him fall face first onto the ground. His tired body wanted to just stay there and sleep on the carpet but he just knew that was a horrible idea: the most perfect way to get killer cramps in the morning too.

Slowly, very, very slowly, Naruto kneeled and literally climbed into his bed where he barely bothered to cover his feet before falling back into the world of dreams.

* * *

Sai was smiling at Naruto when the teen walked into homeroom.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like shit," he smiled even more, "Maybe I should call you Shit-Head…?"

Naruto twitched as he sat down next to Sai. After knowing the teen for three weeks he knew about how he had been cut off from the world when this really old guy adopted him—whose name Naruto couldn't pronounce to save his life—and he had no clue how to handle people. He didn't even know how to nickname someone: he believed that you should call them by 'actual observations of their personality' or some shit like that. Naruto couldn't care less.

"No, Sai, that is a very bad nickname."

"Oh," his smile never wavered as he went back to reading a self-help book he had found in the library. He read about three a day from what Naruto could tell—where he kept getting new ones he had no idea—and yet he never seemed to learn anything new from them. Nothing useful or appropriate anyway. Once Naruto had come to school looking sad and Sai had tried kissing him on the lips because a book about couples (though he hadn't known about 'couples' at the time) had told him it was the right thing to do to cheer up your 'significant other'.

"Just call me Naruto, Sai." The black haired teen had dropped the '-kun' at the end of his name a while ago because (yet another) book had told him it would bring him closer and show familiarity and companionship between two people.

Whatever.

"Sure, sure," Sai waved a hand before snapping his thick book shut, already beyond one hundred pages after getting it just an hour before. He read fast and absorbed a lot. "How are you and Kimimaro-kun?"

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "There's nothing like that between us. I have no feelings like that for him."

Sai snorted very uncharacteristically, "I have seen the way he looks at you and you him, there's something there whether you want to admit it or not."

His words disturbed Naruto as the bell rang for the end of homeroom and the beginning of weight training (AKA torture). Taking a deep breath he steeled himself over to take on the torrent of physical activities he would have to complete today. Gai-sensei was completely smitten with Naruto and the fact that he had already completed three of his ten assignments, which was second best only to Rock Lee's crazy score of getting three or more done a day. At one a week Naruto would be out of that class by next semester. Hopefully…

The weights resting on his ankles tied down his feet, making his leaps over the higher and higher beams so utterly difficult that Naruto almost screamed with frustration. He hated this class, and it wasn't just because it was hard either: he hated it because these tasks were challenges and he loved challenges…just not ones that could get him seriously hurt.

"Yosh!" cried Gai as the boisterous man ran up and did his good-guy pose, thumb in the air, teeth shinning brilliantly with a one sided smile—though it touched both sides of his face—and feet spread apart to ground him because of all the 'glorious and youthful energy' that Naruto radiated with his curses. "It is wonderful to see a student so focused on his tasks!"

Naruto grunted as he tried lifting his foot off of the ground. His weights had started off at eight pounds—so weak compared to the eighty that Lee ran around with—and now he had thirty pounds on each ankle. The blonde had barely had time to adjust to the twenty when Gai had become too enthused and had added on some more weight so that Naruto would be lugging around sixty extra pounds for the rest of the day. Apparently weight lifting teachers could give homework and Naruto's was to wear those at all times save for when he was sleeping and doing anything with water around the ankles. If he took one step without them on the ultra smart weights would know and Naruto's grade would be obliterated with five huge zeros.

"Gather students!" cried the teacher and the other boys in the class walked up stiffly. Naruto noticed that a freshman was limping badly and he felt bad for the kid. "You have ten minutes to shower and get out of here! Last one out has an extra activity added to their list."

The class scrambled to get out of their stinky gym clothes and into the showers to wash off the sheen of sweat from their bodies. Naruto kept his eyes to himself as he ran a hand over his body swiftly, swiping over everything before jumping out and towel drying very, very quickly while almost simultaneously pulling on his regular clothes. He was the fifth person to dart out of the weight lifting room so he waited for Sai impatiently outside.

Lately the old Naruto had found his way out more than _his _Naruto and the blonde in question was beginning to get worried. Why had moving to the other side of the country helped him to revert back to his old self? He had thought his happy side had died when his only chance at joy and happiness had left him—rather violently too—yet here he was, bubbling up and greeting the world with wide, innocent eyes that had seen so much more than any teen or person should.

Naruto jumped when he heard a grunt coming from the left side of the building, facing away from the school. He looked around but no one else seemed to have heard. He debated for a moment before slinking over to the corner and—taking a deep breath—he peeked around the bricks and saw two guys, one with white hair cutting his companion with a wicked looking knife as he fucked him. A pair of black eyes caught him starring but, instead of telling his partner, he just pushed back with his hips, letting the other teen in deeper and he hissed with pain as the knife's serrated edge slid along his stomach. He moaned quietly, his eyes holding Naruto's as his pale skin broke out in a light sweat with effort.

It was Sai.

Naruto stumbled back, his eyes wide, before he took off running, not caring about how he looked, not caring about anything other than getting far, far away from that scene. He knew Sai hadn't meant to but he had hurt him terribly by… Naruto shoved the thought away and continued to run all the way to his next class, uncaring of his burning legs from the sixty extra pounds, uncaring that he looked like a fool.

* * *

Naruto didn't want to see this; he didn't need to see it in order to remember why he hurt on the inside, why the beast of pain lived firmly in his heart. But he knew there would be no escaping this torture now that he was in his own mind.

He _was standing there, as gorgeous as Naruto remembered and all the more ugly for it. Dark eyes glared at Naruto, _his _face twisted into a sneer._

_"Why the fuck are you here?"_

_"Why else?" asked Naruto, his voice dull and broken. His being no longer mattered._

_"Take off your clothes and come here then," _he _commanded as _he_ stood to remove _his_ boxers. _He _seemed to think better of it though. "Take off my boxers when you're done with yourself."_

_Naruto complied without complaint, his naked body firm but wary. He had never liked being under _his _scrutiny and now, as he removed his clothes he felt all the more awkward. Naruto's hands trembled as he finished pulling off his shirt, the last item of his person to be removed before he walked over to _him_. _He _didn't move as Naruto pulled off his boxers, _his _erection was obvious and it stood proudly, pale along with the rest of _him_. Naruto loved his pale skin, even if it held a horrid beauty, cold and unwelcome._

_And he had thought _he_ returned his love…_

He _grabbed Naruto and threw him onto _his _bed, crawling on top of him instantly and positioning himself at Naruto's puckered entrance. They had stopped using lube after their first ten or so times, Naruto stretched enough to accommodate _him_ comfortably. What Naruto wanted or liked had never really mattered, it hadn't even come to mind for either of them in that time._

_Naruto bit his bottom lip as _he_ began to push in…_

"Uzumaki Naruto," snapped a teacher, her eyes blazing when she realized that one of her students had gone to sleep in the middle of her lecture.

Naruto snapped awake, his eyes wide with fear as he quickly assessed his situation. His heart was pounding, blood thrumming in his ears as he waited for the sting of _his _member inside of him but there would be no pain. He was free now; he just kept forgetting that.

He mumbled a quick apology to Kurenai before putting his mind back together, it wouldn't do to have a strange melt down because he had decided to dream about _him_ in the middle of school.

"I know in ninth grade we read Romeo and Juliet but I was thinking that we should do so again, since most of you in this class have transferred from another school." Many groans of protest buffeted Kurenai but she shushed them, her red contacts flashing, but she was unable to stop a certain outburst:

"But we're all guys, whoever is Romeo and Juliet is gonna be considered homo."

Her red eyes narrowed at some random guy that Naruto did not know in the least. "That will be their problem, I can assure you, Mr. Takumashii, that your part is short and insignificant." The implications of her words were very clear and Takumashii shrank into his seat. "I will announce who plays what now:

"Takumashii is Sampson while Juromi is Gregory." She went one with naming the lesser parts and Naruto was eternally grateful when he wasn't named Romeo but he wanted to scream when Kurenai announced he would be Juliet.

"Why do I have to be her?"

"Because you are the cutest guy in here," she winked at him—every straight guy in the room glared at Naruto for the special attention from the extremely hot teacher—before she announced that Romie—the single most hyper person Naruto had ever met—would be playing Juliet's nurse, a strange and boisterous woman to put her mildly.

"Gee, thanks," Naruto slumped in his seat while Kimimaro—who had decided to sit next to Naruto—chuckled briefly.

"It seems you and Shino will be lovers for the next few weeks."

Naruto shook his head, the almost silent kid—he had said maybe three words the entire time Naruto had known him and that isn't an exaggeration—sitting beside him hid behind a high collar and black sunglasses. Naruto was amazed at how much people could get away with in such a strict school; there were more dress code violations than kids in the school.

"The bell's about to ring so we will start tomorrow, read over your lines if you have problems reading aloud so you don't make a fool of yourself when we recite." At the end of her sentence the bell rang loud and clear, releasing a torrent of students from their classes, eager to get to their cars or buses, wanting nothing more than to get home.

Naruto spotted Kimimaro leaning casually against Kit, talking quietly to the car. He fell silent when Naruto approached.

"How did you get out here before me?"

"Magic," he smiled, teeth white and perfectly straight. Could he be any more like _him_? Well, yeah, if he didn't smile…ever.

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" Kimimaro pushed off from Kit and opened Naruto's door. Naruto paused just before climbing into the car, his body close to the senior. "You know, it's been a while since you called me…ethereal, right?"

Kimimaro raised a delicate eyebrow, "You remembered that then?"

"Yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes, "I was kinda hoping you would have made something of it by now." Their bodies were very close and Kimimaro watched Naruto press a little more.

"Really?" he dropped his raised brow and smirked, "But why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm hot and desperate for a good lay, maybe boyfriend, and you're sexy so…what's the problem?"

Kimimaro laughed, "You have changed over the past few weeks." When Naruto asked him what he meant the white haired teen explained, "It's just that when I first saw you, you seemed very…dark, all depressed and stuff. But you're happier now."

Naruto nodded his head, he was happier but he needed something more, something substantial. He needed someone to lean on, someone to share his every thought with, someone to trust with his heart, and Kimimaro wasn't a bad choice in the least. He was insanely loyal to Orochimaru—his adopted father—and his click never got fucked with because he had a reputation and balls enough to back it up, and he had never hurt anyone he dated.

With a heavy sigh Naruto slid into his car, ready to tell it about what he had seen outside of weight training when Kimimaro leaned down and put his face near Naruto's.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Probably smoking some green before playing videogames in my room, alone." Naruto smiled goofily.

"Interesting," Kimimaro, "How about you and I smoke some weed and see where that leads us, maybe to a pool…"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool, can you have someone pick up your car?"

"If I can afford to come to this school, I can afford to have someone pick up Kit. But I'd rather not risk him so I'll bring a different car."

"See you then," Kimimaro stood back and shut the car door gently, his fingers would leave greasy prints but a little wax would fix it up easily enough.

Naruto is a total nut about his Kit.

* * *

Naruto stared at his next lines in Romeo and Juliet, dreading even the mention of those words having to come from him. There would be no living this down, especially since Kurenai wanted him to 'get into character'. This particular line wasn't so bad but ones to come would be horrendously embarrassing.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move;

"But no more deep will I endart mine eye

"Than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

Kurenai applauded Naruto with a smile, very happy with the fact that he hadn't stumbled over those tricky lines.

Another student in the class—who had been dubbed the Servingman—spoke next:

"Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you

"called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in the pantry,

"and everything in extremity. I must hence to wait. I beseech you

"follow straight."

Naruto chuckled to himself when Kimimaro straightened to speak, the role of Lady Capulet having been assigned to him.

"We follow thee. Juliet, the County stays."

Romie excitedly yelled his part:

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days."

Kurenai called for Shino to say his part and he—seemed to—stared at her. "Do you want a zero?"

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?

"Or shall we on without apology?"

His voice was bland but he had pleased Kurenai. "Ok, who agrees with me that that is enough for the day?" the class agreed fervently. "Well too bad, because that's not nearly enough!" she laughed lightly, covering her mouth with her hand as the entire class groaned with annoyance.

(AN: the next few lines are going to be pure Romeo and Juliet so you can skip it if you want also those who don't have a name beside them are just random students I don't feel like naming)

Kiba/Benvolio: "The date is out of such prolixity.

"We'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf,

"Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,

"Scaring the ladies like a crowkeeper,

"Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke

"After the prompter, for our entrance;

"But, let them measure us by what they will,

"We'll measure them a measure and be gone."

Shino/Romeo: "Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling,

"Being but heavy, I will bear the light."

Mercutio: "Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance."

Shino/Romeo**:** "Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes

"With nimble soles; I have a soul of lead

"So stakes me to the ground I cannot move."

Mercutio: "You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings

"And soar with them above a common bound."

Shino/Romeo: "I am too sore enpeirced with his shaft

"To soar with his light feathers; and so bound

"I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe.

"Under love's heavy burden do I sink."

Mercutio**:** "And, to sink in it, should you burden love—

"Too great oppression for a tender thing."

Shino/Romeo: "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,

"Too rude, too boist'rous, and it pricks like thorn."

Mercutio: "If love be rough with you, be rough with love.

"Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.

"Give me a case to put my visage in.

"A visor for a visor! What care I

"What curious eye doth quote before me."

Kiba/Benvolio: "Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in

"But every man betake him to his legs."

They continued on in this fashion, firing off line after line until the poor sole with Mercutio's part had to read about a whole page worth of difficult lines. Kurenai stopped them after Mercutio's rant and had them work on some other lit things that Naruto did at a monotonous pace, struggling with the verbs and such but flying through the vocabulary and spelling like it was nothing.

Kimimaro leaned over, "Hey, you still coming over?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged his thin shoulders, "Cold feet?"

Naruto snorted, "I think you would have to propose to me before we jumped a plain to Vegas." Kimimaro chuckled, his pale lips pulled into a thin smile that Naruto had never seen pulled off by anyone else. "On a more serious note; what are we doing?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Not in detail."

"True, true," his dark green eyes shined as he thought it over, "What would you like to do, other than the obvious thing?"

"Bah," Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation, "Why would I know?"

"Uzumaki Naruto-san," Kurenai snapped, her red eyes blazing with anger, "Is there something you should share with the class?"

"Not that I know of," Naruto stared directly at the woman, his blue eyes defiant as _his-_Naruto took over for a moment.

She hmphed before turning her back to him and helping a student that was in dire need. The ignorant fool didn't know what tumult was. Naruto watched her ass for a moment before deciding that, no matter how hot she was he would never butt-fuck her: That activity was strictly for his gay tendencies.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto hopped in the passenger side of Kimimaro's Jetta and they took off. Naruto had made damn sure that his second favorite baby had been driven off by the right person (some American immigrant who could barely speak Japanese and assumed all Japanese people could pronounce the letter 'l') and not stolen by some asshole in the parking lot. They drove off once Naruto deemed all was well, talking about this and that, nothing really special; they mostly stuck with small talk. When small talk died on them Kimimaro blasted some thug music from his speakers and Naruto recognized MIA among the thrumming bass.

A car that small shouldn't have a bass so loud that it disrupted your breathing.

"My dad wanted something small, you know, so he could pay for it if his money ever stopped coming in," Kimimaro explained after he turned down his music at the entrance of a regular looking neighborhood. Naruto was in awe at how…normal everything looked compared to where he lived. "I don't think it ever will though, he's so influential…"

Kimimaro's house was a light shade of tan, the shutters a soft green that complimented the forest-like backyard. There were strange tree-like things in the front yard on either side of the short driveway along with an oval of trees (all very tall and imposing but lovely at the same time) near the house. A swing that sits three people was situated next to the oval of trees and was the same green as the shutters while the pillows were a darker shade of tan than the house. It looked to be a two story house, and Naruto would learn that it had four bedrooms (the basements being Kimimaro's even though it hadn't always been a bedroom) three bathrooms, a pantry, a large kitchen that had once been a dinning/kitchen combo, and a living room.

Naruto walked in and Kimimaro was greeted by Orochimaru—a scientist that had once been married but had accidentally killed his own wife in an experiment gone horribly wrong—and a girl with pink hair (that was closer to red) and dark brown eyes (that were closer to black) who yelled a lot of profanities for some reason. Kimimaro greeted them with love and hugged Orochimaru and the girl who he called Tayuya briefly before proceeding downstairs to his room.

The blonde felt like an alien with thoughts of his own home. He realized that he didn't even know how many rooms it had, nor how many bathrooms, he just knew of the little things, like where his room was, the kitchen, his bathroom, and where Jiraiya liked to stay. The man switched rooms every few weeks but there were so many that he wouldn't even get to them all in a year. Kimimaro intimately knew his home and Naruto didn't know his at all in comparison.

"This is nice," mumbled Naruto, feeling awkward when Kimimaro went through a series of tasks that were obviously part of a routine; something Naruto never did.

"It's home," he said and smiled slightly at Naruto before motioning to his bed.

Naruto sat and stared at the door when Kimimaro left him alone in the room. He waited, fidgeting often, for the teen to get back and almost sighed with relief when his slender form entered the room once more. "What took ya?"

"I had to pick this," he held up a bud the size of a dub all by itself and Naruto felt his jaw drop, "My adopted father, Orochimaru, grows it himself. He experiments day and night to make it better and different in certain ways before selling it to make a profit. And the government allows it, how crazy is that?" He frowned, "He refused to tell me what this one would do though…"

"Could it be bad?"

"Nah, he wouldn't risk me, I'm too fragile," Kimimaro smiled, "He gave me his most potent weed, at the time, a few years back and it almost killed me."

"Oh wow, and you still smoke?"

"Yup, I enjoy it too much. And besides, I get it from him—for free—so I know he won't give me anything my body can't handle."

Naruto shook his head, again shocked by Kimimaro's courage, "I would have quit."

He chuckled and pulled out a blunt wrap, a clear bong with flowers of different colors raised below the part where you put your mouth, the bowl, and a grinder. Naruto watched him sniff the weed for a moment before he placed it—with loving care—into the grinder and proffered it to Naruto. "Would you like to?"

"Sure," Naruto took it and twisted the top until he felt no resistance coming from the broken up weed inside and he handed it back to Kimimaro who dumped it gently upon his desk. "That's a nice grinder," Naruto commented when he looked at the weed over Kimimaro's shoulder—leaning on the bed precariously, he ignored the fact that his body was pressing against Kimimaro's slightly. "Broke it up really well."

"Again, my father made it." he smiled as he rolled the blunt expertly, making it plenty tight even though it was really fat.

"You used all of it," Naruto sounded disappointed which made Kimimaro laugh. "What?"

"It's not like I can't get more," he chuckled some more as he held a lighter to one end of the blunt and he watched it carefully to make sure he didn't mess it up in some way. "Monday," he called, taking the first three long hits. He rolled over to Naruto and passed the fat blunt to the blonde who took it gingerly. "What's dah matter?"

"I don't like not knowing what it will do to me."

"It'll do what it always does, though my dad probably put something else in it as an experiment. Don't worry so much, if it was too strong he wouldn't have given it to me."

"True," Naruto took a long and expert hit and held it in for a while, talking in a strained voice when Kimimaro asked him how long he had been smoking. "About three years, give or take." The rest of the smoke in his lungs billowed out of his mouth and he took another hit, puffing on it three times before looking at the blunt with suspicion. He had been smoking for a while yet nothing had ever hit him this quickly. "I thought you said it wasn't that strong."

"It's not," Kimimaro tilted his head to the side for a moment, "You haven't ever had diesel before, have you?"

"Noppers," Naruto laughed for a moment before getting it under control long enough to take his third hit. "Jiraiya said that shit was too strong for a lightweight like me."

"After three years you're still a lightweight?" Kimimaro took the blunt and hit it.

"Yup yup, he said it came from my old man, his son."

"So _the_ Jiraiya is your grandpa?"

Naruto bobbed his head and lay back upon the soft bed, his shirt pulling up a little to show his hips and a little of his toned stomach as he stretched his hands above his head. Kimimaro was acutely aware of the exposed flesh.

They stayed in their respective positions—even when passing the blunt—for three minutes before Naruto sat bolt upright and looked around the room frantically. "Fuck," he cried, a pained look on his whiskered face.

"What's wrong?"

"I _always_ play Phantasy Star Online when I get high…but you don't have a Game Cube."

Kimimaro handed the blunt to Naruto—which was almost a roach by now—and walked wordlessly into his closet which was as big as Naruto's huge bathroom. Naruto then felt foolish when he realized that it was indeed a bathroom/closet combo and he sat back heavily, not wanting to think anymore.

His body felt hot, his clothes too warm for summer yet it was almost fall. He pulled his shirt up, exposing his body all the way to his nipples and he was about to pull down his pants when a firm hand gripped his wrists and stopped him. Naruto turned his bleary eyes on Kimimaro with confusion.

"What are you doing?" his tone was cold and dangerous, like he was fighting something Naruto couldn't see.

"I'm burning up," Naruto narrowed his eyebrows and waited for Kimimaro to let him go.

"That hardly means you need to take your clothes off."

Naruto moved his hands away from his pants and laid them above his head, one grasping the wrist of the other. Now Kimimaro was kneeling on the bed next to him, his cool hand upon his hot stomach—with a tattoo circle around the belly button made up entirely of kanji that Kimimaro couldn't read—and his eyes roaming over his prone body. Kimimaro moved away from Naruto, his eyes averted from Naruto quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he sat up, leaning upon his hands to stay where he was.

"Nothing," Kimimaro looked at the second bud in his hand and debated whether or not Naruto really needed any more than what he had already had.

"Kimimaro?" Orochimaru knocked on the door, his voice wispy and dreadfully smooth. Naruto found it to be an instant buzz-kill.

"Come in, Father." Kimimaro put the bud into the grinder and looked over at the dark haired man, "Look at Naruto-kun, should I give him more?"

Orochimaru walked over to Naruto who leaned away from him, weariness in his blue eyes. "He doesn't seem very high to me."

Kimimaro stalked over silently and Naruto turned his blue eyes to him, their whites not as red before and their pupils contracted to an almost normal size. "That's odd, he looked higher a moment ago."

"Well, maybe he just needs a lil more," Orochimaru motioned to his son and walked out of earshot of Naruto.

The blonde lay upon the bed once more, his body beginning to heat up again, his eyes rolling around listlessly in his skull. Was it just him or was he getting hornier by the moment? His hand snaked down his body, touching his cock and finding it almost painfully hard.

"You didn't!" cried Kimimaro, glancing nervously at Naruto as the other teen touched himself.

"If you don't he won't be able to get rid of it himself." Was it just Naruto or was Orochimaru smiling lecherously?

He hoped he was just imagining things.

The blonde sat up and watched as Orochimaru left the room, smiling a little smile all the way.

"I cannot believe Father would do something like that." Kimimaro sat heavily upon his desk chair, which was currently rolled on the opposite side of where Naruto was.

"What'd he do?" Naruto was surprised that he was capable of completing a full sentence in his condition.

Kimimaro considered Naruto for a long time, "You won't even remember this conversation, will you?"

"Probably not…"

Naruto didn't have it within him to continue speaking so he flopped back onto the bed, the sheets so soft and they smelled so good it was ridiculous. He wanted to sleep but he had a nagging voice in the back of his mind and down in his loins telling him he needed to do something. Naruto sat up and took off his shirt before Kimimaro could stop him. He then moved to stand before Kimimaro, taking him by the hand and forcing him to stand.

The older teen was taller than Naruto by a heads worth but that didn't stop the blonde from kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Wait, Naruto," Kimimaro looked nervous as Naruto slid his tan hands down his body, gently palming his growing erection. How odd that it felt about the same as…

"Why?" he grunted impatiently. "Isn't this why I came over? A good lay?"

"I thought you might want more…"

"Then give me more, go out with me, we'll take it slow, after today." And Naruto kissed him again, demanding capitulation and this time Kimimaro assented.

* * *

Kimimaro looked down at Naruto's naked body and contemplated whether or not it had been a good idea to listen to his faster father for the first time in his life. Naruto was snoring happily, his body splayed without any shame and Kimimaro decided that he had made the right decision; in the department of picking Naruto to date, that is. He was a little curious about the pale scar marring the place above Naruto's heart and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

They had not had sex: they had come close, painfully so for Kimimaro, before Naruto had promptly rolled over and passed out cold. The weed had been too strong for the blonde to handle, that much was obvious.

Kimimaro stood, his pale body slim and taut with muscle, his feet not making a sound on the wood floor as he walked to his bathroom and pulled on a pair of black boxers and a loose t-shirt. He picked Naruto up enough to dress him as well before leaving the blonde for the moment passed out upon his bed. He liked Naruto, a lot for someone he barely knew, and he didn't think he should leave him alone on his bed—he could wake up any moment—but his munchies were calling and who was he to ignore them after already denying his body sex?

* * *

_Naruto didn't know where he was; his mind was everywhere and nowhere. His body didn't exist yet it was right next to him, apart if him, apart from him. He lifted his hand and watched as the person next to him (not next to him, the person in his peripheral) did the same thing. That hand was tan, so was his._

_He didn't have a clue as to what was happening to him. Nothing made sense here, his (not)body moved, started taking him forward. He marched along, his footsteps heavy with force, his back locked ramrod straight, his neck stiff, and his arms swinging in perfect time with his steps. He almost tried to fight it but he really wanted to know where he was taking himself._

_It seemed like hours before they reached their destination. His arms, back, legs, feet, everything hurt by the time Naruto's (not)body was allowed to relax and he wanted to turn and run when he realized just where he was._

_A nightmare was about to unfold…_

* * *

Kimimaro heard low moaning coming from his room and he walked in, investigating the strange sound. The aphrodisiac in the weed his father had them smoke must have made Naruto horny enough to have a sex dream. But it was no dream like that, and Kimimaro quickly realized this when he saw the blonde drenched with sweat, his chest heaving, and his eyes leaking bloody tears. He hesitated for only a moment before rushing to Naruto's side and gently shaking him to the waking world.

* * *

He _was standing there, in all_ his _dark glory,_ his_ body hunched from pain,_ his _eyes glowing with savage intent. It had hurt_ him _to gain this strength, cost_ him_ dearly but_ he _didn't care. All_ he _wanted was power, so that_ he _could one day defeat_ his _brother in a fight to the death._

_Naruto was reliving that horrid day, where he had begged _him_ to come home, to forget _his_ horrid dreams for the time being, to let them both take on _his_ brother together. It hadn't worked; _he_ was coming closer, _his_ eyes blazing with the lust for blood and _he_ marked Naruto, giving him but a taste of the power _he_ was planning on trading _his_ very body for: whenever _he_ dies, that is._

_Bloody tears leaked out of Naruto's eyes as _he_ punched him in the chest, just above his heart, just barely missing so that _he_ would forever mark Naruto with the horrendous scar that ached even three years later, _his _hand went through his chest, out his back._

_"One day, dobe, I will come back for you, and believe me when I say that I will kill anyone who has dared to put their hands on you."_

_Naruto knew it wasn't because _he_ cared about him; it was because Naruto knew too much, because Naruto was the only one who would wait forever for _him_ and_ he _knew that._

_"When I kill my brother, I will come back for you."_

* * *

Naruto jerked awake just as his (not)body began to fall to the ground, dieing painfully.

"Ahhh!!!" he cried, his eyes still leaking those red tears that _he_ had somehow given to him. Naruto hated those tears more than anything, a shameful reminder every night when he would cry himself to sleep.

"It's over now," Kimimaro held Naruto, letting the younger teen cry himself out. It hadn't been that horrid, other people wouldn't understand why it had hurt Naruto so much to see _him_ once more in his dreams, but he didn't care what was normal. He had fallen for the youngest of the Uchiha family—the equivalent of the Yakuza—and Sasuke had betrayed that love without a second thought.

It was the worst nightmare, because no matter how much he hated Sasuke for leaving him, no matter how much Naruto never wanted to see that bastard again, a part of him truly and deeply yearned for Sasuke to return.

"What happened?" Kimimaro gently whispered and Naruto shook his head.

"It's not important…I hate to be a mooch but do you have any more weed. I would really like to get fucked up now."

Kimimaro was slightly shocked to find Naruto completely sober, when, not even ten minutes ago, the blonde had been higher that Kimimaro had seen in a very long time. That nightmare must have been one hell of a buzz-kill to have knocked it out of his system like that.

"Sure, you're not a mooch, I'm sure we'll hit each other back up enough times to forget who owes who." He chuckled; not considering for even a moment that he would ever feel like Naruto would owe him in the least.

Now Naruto was blushing as Kimimaro packed a bowl and rolled two blunts, "Did we…?"

"What?" asked Kimimaro, intent on his rolling.

"Have…Do anything…?"

"Almost," Kimimaro smirked and gestured toward Naruto's bare chest and his boxers, "You weren't wearing those by the time you passed out." Naruto felt a huge gush of heat rock him back onto the bed, his head spinning.

He had just met this sempai and he had already been naked in front of him. "You must think I'm a hoe."

"No," Kimimaro looked calmly over at Naruto, "Why would I think that?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, reaching out for the proffered blunt and lighting it with his Zippo very carefully. "I don't sleep with every person who smokes me up." He looked down at his own tan chest, counting his six pack and noticing that he would definitely have to hit the gym whenever he got home.

"Clearly," Kimimaro laughed slightly as he took the blunt from Naruto.

Naruto pouted slightly at him, his cheeks puffing out indignantly.

"How did you get those scars?" asked Kimimaro, gesturing to Naruto's face vaguely and then his chest.

Naruto gently brought his fingers up to his right cheek, rubbing the scars that looked like whisker marks, "That's personal…I'm sorry, I'm sure I'll tell you eventually but…"

"It's fine," Kimimaro smiled reassuringly at Naruto and the blonde was very happy to hear him say that.

Kimimaro took him home at midnight when Naruto received an emergency call from Jiraiya about something he wouldn't talk about over the phone.


End file.
